Triple The Trouble
by Donovan Domention
Summary: What would happen if the triplets joined the Host Club?


Tamaki Suoh sat quietly at his desk as the teacher countend her lesson on calculating a fraction from an ecuation. Boring things that Kyokya was more interested in than him, most of the lesson went on with him staring out the window or in Tamaki land as some dubbed it. Untill his father came in asking for his son to meet him in his office for a discusion on an important topic. Now as most would wonder, why had he been called down to his father's office? well that was exactly what he was thinking as he walked down to the Headmaster's den.

Tamaki poked his head into is Father's office. "You wanted to see me Father?" HE asked before entering the room.

"Yes i wanted you to meet the new students to the academy and their father. This here my dear son is Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz Valentine." the three silver haired triplets bowed slightly as they were introducted. "The man behind them is General Sephiroth Valentine of SOLDIER." he qestured his hand towards the Demon of Wutai. "Would you be so kind as to give the triplets a tour of our wonderful Ouran Academy?"

Tamaki gave a warm smile "Of course it would be my honor to show them around the academy." he looked at the triplets and gave another charming smile and gestured towards the main door of the office. "Please follow me and we will begin your tour of the wonderfull Ouran Academy."

the four of them walked out the Headmaster's office to begin the tour. " As you may know." Tamaki began."Ouran Academy, is restigious high school mostly attended by pupils from wealthy aristocratic families." he watched the silverettes reactions. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, i am a second-year student at Ouran Academy and the founder and president of the Host Club. The Hos Club is where beautiful, charismatic male students entertain female students. I hand-picked most of the members, looking to create a varied selection of aesthetics and personalities for the club's customers." he stopped at the drama room which was made to look like a grand theater. "this is the drama room also where we have our plays for the drama classes." Tamaki ushured them inside. "i would like you to meet some people please wait while I have them gather." he informed the triplets before swiftly pulling out his ohoone to call the host club.

He replaced his phone back to it's nest in his pocket and clapped his hands together starteling the unexpecting silverettes who have strangly not spoken yet. "Now my deary comrades i was curious if I may say that i was wondering if you would like to join the host club. naturally i like to get t know the young males beforehand but i think you would make a great addition to our dear group." He gave then a charming smile. 'would you like to join?"

It was KAdaj who spoke up first after surveying the teenager's attitude. "Host Club? you mentioned that before correct? I could consider us joing but I'm not so sure entertaining young woman is our strong hobby or one that we are formal with. As you probably can tell we have not exactly had the chance of dealing with females in general."

Tamaki blinked but have obsoulutly brightened at the consideration of the triplets joining. "well that is okay i would be delighted to teach you in that topic." he cocked his head slightly.

The door of the theatrical room suddenly swayed open revealing four young men, a little boy, and a girl? the triplets blinked as they saw Haruhi for the first time instantly knowing she was a girl. they probably knew from her smell, she had that female scent to her, not exactly the smell of roses for all of the group had that scent to them, no she had a more delicat sent it reminded them instantly of the girl Aireth they met once because their father took them to see where the only form of plant life was in Midgar. That was where they first met her. But even though Haruhi smelled like her they didn't have much of a resemblance other than the fact they were both females.

Tamaki's arms opened wide towards the group. "This is the Host Club-"

Yazoo was the one to cut him off."I thought you said that it was all young men you said nothing about a female in the group." he informed as Tamaki seemed to of crashed at his little comment.

"h-how d-did y-you k-know a-about H-Haruhi?" his body shook a little due to shock.

three pair of silver brows drew ogether in confusion. "you can't tell? she has that smell to her like aiteth's flower patch back in Midgar. Loz stated. getting nods of agreement from his brothers.

all seven eyes were now on the triplets while Haruhi seemed to sweatdrop. "smell? they asked in unison. how were they able to smell her from here? It was inhumane for anyone to have that sort of smelling abilities.

"I smell like flowers?" Haruhi asked sniffing her sleave finding she indeed have the scent of roses and tulips. "oh, I guess do."

though it was the twins who finally became aware of an issue that Tamaki seemed ablivious of at the moment. "uh boss? we slready have the forbidden Brotherly love type how are they gonna fit in?"

Taamaki blinked for a second before turming to the triplets. "Oh yes i do see that problem. What are your traits?"

the triplets blinked "well Loz is the strongest and hes a bit sensitive"loz instantly shouted a "hey at his brother but Yazoo ignored it. "im more of the silent type." he looked over at his younger brother "And Kadaj he is just plain insane." Kadaj grinned evilly at this.


End file.
